from STUDT to PARTY
by luddysencho9
Summary: they are gonna have a party, leys see how it is gonna end up.  pairing  luxna zoxro usxka saxvi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have made this story one long shot but the total words like 5000, so I divided it into chapters so that you won't be bored easily ;), this is my 3****rd**** fiction story and I think it will be the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

Have fun reading it….

Sitting and watching the clock, '_at last 10 minutes' _thought Luffy. He smiled and nudged Usopp who was beside, Usopp frowned and said "Luffy I am not going to help you" yes they were writing a test, they were all in the school writing their exams…L.A.S.T exam. Then Luffy leaned to his right and whispered to him, "C.T.C" (A/N: which means check the clock it was usopp idea so any teacher won't understand them) Luffy said and then went back smiling and then writing further to finish faster. Usopp did, he raised his eyebrows, "shit I have no time I have to finish FASTER" he was panic and was writing faster, Luffy sweat dropped '_but that's not what I meant,oh well' _now he was starring at his finished paper '_Ace is going to be proud of me_' he smirked.

Now he was looking around the class, Nami and Kaya were sitting in the first row, Zoro was sitting at the back of the class and what a surprise as usual sleeping '_I wonder if at least he answered his question papers' _Robin was sitting beside him, she saw me looking and gave me a smile, I grin back to her, '_I guess she finished too_'in front of us were Sanji and Vivi, they finished theirs too. Now Luffy turned left and was gazing the school playground from the window, he placed his elbow on the table and set his hands on his cheeks, he glanced one more time at the clock '_2 more minutes_' and was smiling. The teacher stood up and was looking at his watch, "time is up Kids, handle me the test papers while leaving the class" everyone stood up and started to leave the room.

They all gathered at the big tree in their school garden, this spot where they meet for their lunch break and have fun.

"So what is the plan of this summer vacation guys" Usopp started

"We didn't plan anything this year" Kaya said looking at Vivi who was beside her

Nami shrugged and said "there is always away"

"There is already a way" said Robin smiling and looking at Zoro

"Stop it" he hollered at her looked away from her and crossed his arms

She chuckled at him, "what do you mean by already Robin?" Nami asked

Robin turned to her and said "didn't you notice, every year we girls have to make plans, suggestions or whatever things so that we'll make a fun vacation for 8 of us"

"Because you all are brilliant ladies" Sanji said in his love state.

"OIIIII STOP FLIRTING WITH MY WOMAN" Usopp and Zoro smacked him on his head

"" Luffy fell on his back and was laughing at the fight of his 3 pals

"Stop laughing and give me some hand you stupid" Sanji yelled at him

"Why" he asked pouting "I want to watch"

"Yeah why you dartboard you flirt and flirt and flirt AND ATLAST FLIRT" Zoro screamed at him and was now fighting with Sanji

"Don't you understand, they are ours now "Usopp was standing beside his laughing friend

"Hahahah….Usopp why don't you join" he said panting from his long endless laughter

"I don't want to be killed"

"But you were there" now he grasped his wrist and was on his way to the big smoke made buy Sanji and Zoro

"noooooooooo Luffy leave me aloooooooone" usopp shouted for his dear life

Luffy threw him in but ended up being pulled in the fight too.

"Robin, can you say where are you heading at?" Vivi asked in a curious way

She smiled "let's leave the planning job on the guys this year"

They all stopped fighting and were looking and they all tilted their heads to the lift

Nami sweat dropped at the stupid scene "oi oi you are all going to plan if though you all don't have any idea"

4 jaws are dropped now "STOP TORTURING US"

"come on guys next years is our last year if our school, at least do it this year, leave the next year to us" Kaya asked them

An idea popped on Luffy and his face expression was like he killed someone.

Zoro noticed, "Luffy what's up with?"

"Yeah you look pale" Nami added

"I-I-I HAVE A GOOD IDEA" he said happily

They all sweat dropped "so why pale you shitty head" Sanji said

"WHY DON'T WE THROW A HUGE PARTY" he said excited

"music should be their" Zoro started to imagine how should the party be

"yeah and we kind of have to bring a DJ" Kaya suggested

"come on, you need a DJ and I am here" Usopp asked

"it means we will need lots of party decoration" Nami said

"what about ordering 4 to 6 pizza and bring more food supplied like drinks maybe chips and other stuffs" Sanji placed his fingers on chin and thinking for more food

""since it look amazing and today is Friday why we don't make it today "Luffy concluded it happily

"YEAHHHHH!" everyone agreed cheerfully

"problem number 1: where?" Robin asked

They all didn't realize their mistake until now

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-T" they all yelled miserably

"come on guys don't be depressed like that, my home is a huge mansion, lets do it there, my dad will be busy anyway and I know he will agree" smiled Vivi

"Yosh then, all problem solved all we have to-do is bring the things and prepare for partying" Luffy said

"no need for that too" Vivi removed her phone from her bag, "with one call everything is going to be ready" she smiled

"that's my brilliant wi~fe~" Sanji sang cheerfully with his noodle-legged-dance

Zoro and Usopp looked glared at him "yes, that's what we need" Usopp said, "not with our woman" Zoro commented

They we all going to their homes, "we girls are going to the mall first" Nami said

And they all went on their way, "I am going to the restaurant I work in, to make some special food delivery to Vivi house so see in the party guys" and the Sanji went away

"what about rest of you, are you all busy" Usopp asked them

"not for me" Zoro said

Luffy smiled "why don't we go to my home, we'll eat and play x box until the time we got to prepare, my brother brought new game named BLUR 2 days ago"

"why we don't go and try it?" Zoro said

"it seems fun" Usopp said

Luffy started walking, "come with me guys I brought my MINI with me"

"you usually don't bring you car, why today" Usopp asked

"I felt like bringing it" he got in and started the engine..

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: r**eview, it makes me happy

oh by the way i dont feel comfortable about my story how it will go on, so i might change things if i got some new idea since i already finished it, i might post chapter 2 if i get enough reviews so i will know their are readers over there want to read more of it, so thanks for reading...!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: see maybe it will get borning now because this chapters will be like a song fiction.. if you really want to read them singing, you are all more than welcome**

**and i would love to say thank you Cindy D. Eve for being the only reviewer :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

* * *

><p>LATER IN THE NIGHT…<p>

Luffy closed the door of his house, '_oh I was about to forget_' he was wearing a white tank, a red sleeveless hoodie jacket, a black short and a red all stars shoes. He removed his i-phone from the pocket and dialed usopp number, "hey, I am coming to pick you but where are you right now….with Kaya that's excellent stay there I am on my way" he hang it and headed to his red mini

….

Zoro was sitting on his black Suzuki motorbike waiting for Robin so they can both go together, he was wearing a grey sleeveless and a black leather jacket, a dark blue baggy jeans with his white snickers, "am I late?" he looked up at her and smiled "you look elegant", she was wearing a black halter, a legging jeans with a black heels, she went and stood in front of him and kissed his lips "thank you, and you look like a gangster street fighter",

He smirked and said, "I am" he gave her the bike helmet and she wore it and they sat on the bike and Zoro driving to the party zone.

…

"DING-DONG-DING-DONG" Vivi went to the door and opened it; there she saw Sanji standing with a boutique of flowers. He was wearing an long sleeves orange T-shirt with black strips on it, a black pants and vest and a nice shiny black leathered shoes, he handled her the flowers and said "you look gorgeous tonight my lovely Vivi"

Vivi was wearing a cheetah printed spaghetti strap and a black skinny jeans with brown heels.

"and you look handsome Sanji, thanks for the flowers, come on in" he went in, "am the first?" "yup you do" she smiled. "Did the orders arrived?" Sanji asked

"Yeah, come and see the place" and they went together in the room

….

Luffy was driving his car to Nami's home; "Thanks Luffy for riding us to Vivi home" Kaya said "welcome" Luffy replied, "Luffy on some music" usopp asked

Luffy scratched his head thinking to which song to play, so he just on the music radio station ant they were playing a song called "no sleep by wiz khalifa" Luffy smiled and he was singing along the song.

Usopp was wearing a a black beanie hat, a brown hoodie , a dark blue shirt ,a dark grey cargo pants and a green all stars shoes, while Kaya was wearing purple tank with short jeans, a thigh high sock and black boots.

"PARTY ALL DAY PARTY ALL NIGHT, YOU SAID YOU PARTY LETS PARTY ALRIGHT" Luffy was singing all this time "look Nami is already waiting for us" Kaya pointed

He stop the car and then went out of it and stood in front of her "you look attractive" he smiled she was wearing a pink strapless top, a white mini skirt and white elegant heels, "and you look messy, lets get in, we are kinda late" he went and kissed here in her cheeks and she smiled back to him. And he drove to Vivi party house

…

They were the last to come, the place was magnificent. Usopp was the DJ as he said and everyone was dancing on the song Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, the place was grand and only 8 people are partying madly, they ate the dinner and now playing some games sitting circle on the floor, TRUTH or DARE, they were having fun until Luffy reveled to them another delightful idea

"KARAOKE" they all question in union

"Good idea"nami said

"I have one ready" Vivi said

They were now looking at which songs to sing at

"ok who will start" Sanji said

"Me" Zoro stood and played the song and took the microphone

"If you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside us, no place to hide us,

all freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous and...let's.. go...

Destination, for navigation, man up ya stations, feel the sensation surround invasion,

with communication, move quick, we might avoid contamination

Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it

loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose

control inside of this phenomenon, just let yourself go, and let everyone know you move to

this phenomenon….."

they all clapped for him, "why we four don't sing I got a song for 4" Usopp played it

Sanji and Luffy also took their micros

"[ALL]

It may not mean nothing to yall

but understand nothing was done for me

so i don't plan on stopping at all

i want this shit forever mane

imp shutting shit down in the mall

and telling every girl she the one for me

and i aint even plannin to call

i want this shit forever mayne

[ZORO]

last name ever, first name greatest

like a sprained ankle boy i aint nothing to play with

started off local , but thanks to all the haters

i know g4 pilots on a first name basis

in your city faded off the brown

nino

she insists she got more class

we know

swimmin' in the money come and find me

nemo

if i was at the club you know i bald

kimo

[SANJI]

i used to have hood dreams

big fame, big chains

i stuck my dick inside this life until that bitch came

i went hard all fall like the ball teams

just so i could make it rain, all spring

y'all seen my story, my glory

i had raped the game young you could call it statutory

when a nigga blow up they gon' build statues for me

old money benjamin button whaat? nuttin

now superbad chicks giving me mcLovin

[USOPP]

ok, hello its da martian,

space jam jordan's,

i want this shit forever, wake up and smell the garden

fresher than the harvest

step up to the target

if i had one guess than i guess im just new orleans

and i will never stop like i'm running from the cops

hop up in my car and told my chauffeur to the top

life is like a fucking roller coaster then it drops

but what should I scream for this is my theme park

[LUFFY]

there they go, back in stadiums

as shady spits his flow

nuts they go, macadamia they go so balistic whoa,

we can make them look like boso's,

he's wondering if he should spit this slow,

fuck no go for broke,

his cup just runneth over oh no

he aint had a buzz like this since the last time he overdosed

they've been waiting patiently for pinocchio to poke his nose

back into the game and they know

rap will never be the same as before

bashing in the brains of these hoes

and establishing a name as he goes

the passion and the flame is ignited

you can't put it out once we light it

this shit is exactly what the fuck i'm talking about when we riot

you dealin with a few true villians

whose staying inside of the booth truth spillin

and spit true feelings, till our tooth fillings come flying up out of our mouths

now rewind it..."

THE GIRLS CLAPPED…

Nami stood up "now look at my talent guys"

"didn't mean to end his life

I know it wasn't right

I can't even sleep at night

Can't get it off my mind

I need to get out of sight

Before I end up behind bars

What started out as a simple altercation

Turned into a real sticky situation

Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing

Makes me wanna cry

Cause I didn't mean to hurt him

Could've been somebody's son

And I took his heart when

I pulled out that gun

Rum pum pum rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum

Man Down

Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum

Man Down

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station

In front of a big ol' crowd

Oh Why Oh Why

Oh mama mama mama

I just shot a man down

In central station…."

"wow nami you have a good voice" complimented luffy and the others were clapping

"now now guys lets continue to party" usopp said while staring a new song

everybody got seprated once again, sanji and vivi were dancing with the music, kaya stood next to ussop and was talking to him, zoro was sitting on the couch while robin on his lap and was rubbing his hair while talking, luffy and nami were standing next to the food table

"ONE MORE TIME" and the music started everyone loved this song and went to dance floor

they all sang together "ONE MORE TIME ITS TIME TO CELEBRATE OH YEAH OH RIGHT ITS DONT STOP THE DANCING "

It was a tired night for them and they were all on the way to go home until "did you guys figured it about the plan" robin asked

The guys sweated bullets, how did the forgot about it, and they now know they are in trouble when they felt name angry aura…. They are dead now..!

* * *

><p><strong>THE END...<strong>

* * *

><p>this story was 4 chapter long but it was not a good one i guess so i finshed it right here, i guess my 2 first fiction were better than this one<p>

AND I AM SURE U ALL KNOW THIS "ONE MORE TIME" BGM i just love it, espeacially in partys

Songs names

1= zoro= phenomenon by thousand foot krutch

2=all= forever by drake remix one (with kanye west, lil wayne and eminem)

3nami= mandown by rihanna


End file.
